Con las manos en la masa
by Kiryhara
Summary: No es como que Gintoki estuviese en posición de hacer las preguntas, pero al ser el mayor a cargo de Kagura, se tomó la libertad de ser quien primero exigiera las explicaciones.


**¡Buenas madrugadas! xD**

 **Solo paso por aquí para dejar este pequeño fic que se me ocurrió luego de que una compañera de la universidad me contara una anécdota graciosa de su vida, la cual podrán ver convertida en un fic OkiKagu y levemente GinHiji (o viceversa, como les guste más esta pareja. En realidad no especifiqué). El título chupa (como siempre) pero, jeje, no pude evitar pensar en ese dicho cuando estaba terminando de escribir esto. Es corto, pero no por eso menos bueno xD Como siempre, espero que lo disfruten y no siendo más, me despido :3**

 **Advertencia: Insinuaciones sexuales :v no es nada explícito; muy leve, de hecho.**

 **Disclaimer: Nada es mio, ni siquiera la historia xD sólo la forma de la redacción, supongo. **

* * *

**Con las manos en la masa.**

.

.

.

Había situaciones incomodas en donde, lo mejor que se podía hacer, era ignorar que estaban pasando. Sin embargo, ignorar _ese_ tipo de situación que ahora mismo se estaba desarrollando, era un poco difícil, por no decir imposible.

Kagura podía jurar que su cerebro no había estado tan perdido en la lujuria como para no asegurar de que efectivamente, no se encontraba ni un alma en la Yorozuya antes de tener su planeado—y muy esperado—tiempo a solas con cierto Capitán del Shinsengumi. Es más, estaba _casi_ segura de que Gintoki había mencionado algo de ir a pasar el rato por ahí antes de que ella saliera aquella tarde de la casa.

Pues bien, aparentemente se le cruzaron los cables y no cuidó aquellos aspectos importantes que se supone, debió tener en cuenta, porque allí, parado en el umbral de la puerta que daba a su habitación, se encontraba Gintoki y, como si eso ya fuera poco decir, a su lado estaba el Vicecomandante de los perros roba impuestos.

¿Qué por qué estaba ese hombre ahí? A Kagura le encantaría saberlo, mucho más porque los dos estaban sin camiseta, sospechosamente despeinados. Sin embargo, debía preocuparse por sí misma y por supuesto, por las reacciones que se darían a continuación, pues ambos hombres habían acabado de ser testigos, en estado de shock, como Kagura y Sougo protagonizaban un momento de unión que se supone, debía ser íntimo.

Frunció el ceño y maldijo internamente a su suerte.

La Yato a lo menos hubiese cubierto un poco de su desnudez su hubiera tenido una puta sábana al alcance, pero con Okita encima y pocas posibilidades para moverse, decidió que aquello del pudor podía esperar un poco más. Igual, no es como que al Sádico le estuviese importando mucho el hecho de que dos hombres mayores estuviesen viéndolo desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Al contrario, el bastardo ese parecía de lo más tranquilo. Como si lo hubiesen descubierto alimentando animales indefensos y no en plano acto sexual. Él estaba más ocupado pensando en por qué demonios Hijikata estaba en la habitación de Danna, aunque ya tenía varias hipótesis.

El silencio en la habitación pareció ser eterno. Era como si la primera pareja que hablara, era la que debía dar las explicaciones, pues a la manera de ver de Kagura, Gintoki estaba en el mismo hoyo que ella, buscando excusas para salvarse—aunque bueno, él no era quien tenía una parte de su anatomía unida a otra persona—.

Por su parte, el samurái de cabello plateado estaba oficialmente mortificado, mientras que Hijikata estaba enumerando en su mente posibles formas de sacarse los ojos sin sentir tanto dolor. Simplemente atrapar a la Amanto teniendo sexo con un chico que no solo le doblaba la edad—bien, tal vez exageraba—, sino que juraba odiar hasta sus entrañas, no estaba en la lista de tareas pendientes de Gintoki. Ni que decir del pelinegro funcionario del Gobierno; ciertamente no quería tener nada que ver con esta parte—muy bien oculta—de la vida de Sougo.

No fue hasta que Okita se dignó a moverse de encima de Kagura—para después pasarle su chaqueta negra para que ella se cubriera—que Hijikata y Gintoki pudieron salir del estupor y comenzar con la ronda de preguntas sobre su relación privada o, al menos, una vez privada.

No es como que Gintoki estuviese en posición de hacer las preguntas, pero al ser el mayor a cargo de Kagura, se tomó la libertad de ser quien primero exigiera las explicaciones.

—¡¿Por qué demonios están teniendo sexo en la sala de mi casa?! —no fue la mejor forma de comenzar, pero que se le iba hacer.

Sin embargo, no es como que la bermellón estuviese dispuesta a soportar ningún tipo de reproche. Y si a eso iban, ella podía jugar ese juego también.

Sougo se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta. —Porque se supone que no estarías aquí, Danna. China es bastante estúpida para cuidar de los detalles.

Kagura le dio un buen golpe en el abdomen. —¿Qué hacías encerrado en tu habitación con Toushi?

—¡No me llames Toushi! —gritó Toushi.

—¡Yo pregunté primero, niñita! —espetó el peliplata, a punto de perder la cabeza del enojo.

—¡Estás igual de hundido que yo, Gin-chan! —Kagura le señaló con el dedo índice.

—¡Yo no soy a quien van a embarazar! —Gintoki imitó la acción.

—No pienso tener hijo en un futuro cercano —aclaró el castaño, para después mirar de forma burlesca a su superior —. Y pensar que Danna era tu asunto pendiente, Hijikata-san.

Un pequeño temblor atravesó la columna del nombrado—y la de Gintoki, pero este estaba más ocupado reprendiendo a Kagura—. Ese pequeño bastardo lo haría llorar sangre para mantener toda esa situación en secreto. Aunque bueno, Sougo también tenía una reputación que perder.

—Te tenías muy bien guardado lo de la niña china.

Y eso fue todo lo que Sougo pudo manejar. Sabiamente, dejó de molestar al pelinegro, mientras veía que China discutía con Danna sin cansancio. Al final, llegaron al mutuo acuerdo de que nadie vio nada, ninguno sabe nada, y cada loco con su costal. Sin embargo, eso no impidió para nada que Kagura y Sougo molestaran al par de hombres mayores. Después de todo, también los habían agarrado in fraganti.


End file.
